When Sasha Met Flo
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What would happen if Charlies first girlfriend met the new one? A kinda sequel to "Puppies" complete
1. Old GF meets New GF

The sun was setting on San Fransisco. And are favorite Irish Setter was just finishing up closing the Flea Bite Cafe.

"Phew almost done," Sasha said and she finished cleaning off all tables

Yet just then her claeing was interupted by a slight tickling in her stomach

"Hehe you pups settle down," Sasha said patting her belly. She had been pregnant for about only a week now but already the pups were getting crazy inside her. She thought it was because of there father

"I still can't believe Charlie wanted to have a second littler with me," Sasha said as she continued to clean

Yet was again interrupted

"Excuse me," a female dogs voice called out

Sasha looked over to see who was calling to her. It was an orange, white, and yellow furred collie. She looked a little older than Sasha, probably a year or two maybe.

"Sorry miss we're closing up," Sasha said

"Oh sorry," the collie said "I'm not here for a meal. I just wanted to know if you've seen a German Shepard named Chalie"

"You know Charlie Barken?" Sasha said

"Yes, I heard I could find him here. Gosh it's been so long since I've seen that loveble hound. I thought he had died back when he tried to save that Anne Marie from Carface and..."

Her sentence was cut off by Sasha

"You knew Carface to? Who are you?" Charlies current girlfriend said

"Well I didn't know Carface exactly. My name's Flo, I'm Charlies girlfriend" Flo said

"WHAT?!" Sasha said shocked

"Huh? Is their a problem?" Flo said

"How long have you know Charlie?" Sasha asked

"Oh we go back a few years, he used to come over every so often and help with my pups,"

"You two had pups?!" Sasha said in shock again

"No I adopted them. Why are you acting so strange?" Flo said

"Well you see..." Sasha began to explain but was interrupted when Charlie Barken came in

"Oh man Annabell must really have it out for me," the German Shepard said. He was so upset about tthe insane mission he and Ichy got that he didn't even notice Flo as he walked into the cafe. "And Ichy says he's wants to go visit Bess and her pups, but at least I still got someone I can be with."

Charlie got up on a seat in front of the bar.

"Sasha how's my favorite girldog friend? I know it's late but I could really use a drink," Charlie said

"Um Charlie," Sasha said "You..."

"Sasha don't worry I'll get more food for you and the pups soon," Charlie began to drink out of his glass

"No it's not that it's..."

"Charlie?" Flo said

Charlie glanced at Flo for a second then continued to drink. Then three seconds later he sprayed his drink out of his mouth all over Sasha and turned to Flo.

"FLO?!" Charlie said

"Charlie how could you do this?" Flo said with a tear in her eye "I thought you had died, and then I hear from an old friend of your's that you're alive. And I find come all the way down here just to find out you dumpded me for a younger, prettier dog!? AND YOU'RE HAVING PUPPIES WITH HER!!!" I thought what we had was special!" Flo began to run away crying

"No Flo let me explain," Chalie said chasing after his old girlfriend

Sasha dried herself off with towel "What was all that about?" She woundered

* * *

**Oh boy **

**Charlies got some real explaing to do**


	2. Aunt Flo

Flo continued to run down the streets of San Fran, tears running down her cheeks.

"Flo please come back!" Charlie called out to his old girfriend

"Why should I listen to you?!" Flo yelled back "You lied to me! I was heart broken when those resque teams came out carring what I thought was you! I could have sworn that was you're body they had! You have not idea what the pups and I went through after that! I had to support them all myself Charlie!"

Flo was so busy bawling and yelling at her old boyffriend that she falled to notice that she had ran into a busy street with a car zooming towards the sad collie

"FLO!" Charlie yelled as he faster than he possibly ever did in his entire life. JUst barey pushing Flo out of the way of the car. And in turn taking all of he vehicles deadly power upon his own body. The young German Shepard was launched a few feet and hit the road, hard.

"CHARLIE!" Flo yelled as she an to the canine to see if he was okay

Charlie faintly lookded over at Flo as se walked up to him and managed to say "Angels," before he passed out (he's not dead)

* * *

A sort while later Chalie began to hear the voices of Sasha, Flo, Ichy, and even Annabell

He slowly opened his eyes to see he was back at the Flea Bite

"Flo? Sasha? What..? Ouch!" Charlie yelled in pain

"Take it easy Charlie," Ichy said "You don't want to cause anymore damage to that leg"

Chalie then saw that his front left leg was in a cast

"But? How did..?" Charlie began

"Flo brought you back here Charles," Annabell said

"Annabell?!" Charlie said shocked

"Don't worry Charles I informed Flo on everything," the angel dog said

"I just don't understand why you didn't come looking for me once you got your life back after you stopped Red?" Flo said

"Annabell you said she died a week after that didn't you?" Chalie said

"No Charles I said your Uncle Moe died" Annabell said

"Charlie had an Uncle named Moe?" Sasha said

"Oh...Then this is all really akward," Charlie said

"Charlie the way you wet on to help all those people, even after you died...Oh," Flo gave Charlie a big hug

"Ouch watch the leg," Charlie said

"Oh sorry," Flo said

"So we're alrght then?" Sasha said

"I guess so," Flo said "At least I can be Aunt Flo soon,"

The collie placed its paw on Sashas tummy

"It'll be like old times Charlie" Flo said

* * *

** What new problems await Charlie and his growing family now?**

**Any suggestions 4 stuff u want 2 see?**

**l8ter**


	3. Belledonna's Back

A few weeks passed by and Sasha continued to grow out. Charlie's injury had almost totally recovered now. Yet he still had to take it easy for a few more days.

Flo had taken nicely to being the sort of future nanny to their to be born pups. She hadn't taken care of any pps since the orphanes when Charlie was alive. But eventually of course they grew up and found homes.

But she still had little ways of helping take care of pups now. Even unborn ones

One night Sasha couldn't sleep cause the pups were kicking around in her as if they were trying to free themselves from her tummy.

"Ugh can pups just quiet down in there?" she said annoyed

"I think I know a way to calm them down," Flo said " I just need to get some things from the kitchen

Sasha watched as Flo got out a pizza, some old puppy kibble, strawberries and some whip cream. Then she put the starwberries, kibble and whipcream on the pizza, and wraped it all up.

"This used to calm the pups down I took care of," Flo said

"I taught her that," Charlie said

Sasha didn't think this crazy pizza thing would work, but she didn't want to make Flo feel bab and she so she ate it. Once the last bit was swallowed down her throat she felt her stomach settle down almost instanly.

"They're all sleeping," Sasha said

"It never fails," Flo said

Yes Flo was fitting in quite nicely with her new family.

She was even going to meet Charlie and Sashas first little, because they were comming over for a puppy shower in a few days

* * *

Meanwhile

"Muwhaha" Belledonna laughed "Chuckie's injured and the ony thing protecting his precious wife is a collie."

"No Annabelle?" Carface said "That wedge she gave me still stings

"No," The devil dog said "Now listen up,"

Carface and Killer lisened to their masters new plan to ruin Charlie second litter of pups.

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**l8ter**


	4. Kidnapping

The day had finally come for the puppy shower, and all of Charlie and Sashas nine pups had come over for the celebration of their soon to be little brothers and sisters.

"Wow...You and Sasha had this many pups at one time?" Flo said suprised

"Sasha really put the charm on me Flo. I couldn't resist her." Charlie said

The pups gathered around their mother hoping to feel the puppies inside mommies tummy, and bringing little toys and gifts that their owners got them. But now they had out grew them (the pups are like 14 in dog years)

"Hey daddy what happened to your leg?" one of the pups said

"Oh this...just a little accident," Charlie said

"Hey who's this?" one of the other pups said noticing Flo

"Why I'm your aunt Flo," Flo said

"We have an aunt Flo?" another pup said

"You also had a great uncle Moe," Sasha said

Just then a green mist came out of the ceiling of Charlies home. And a certain devil dog appeared

"Hello Chucky," Belledonna said

"BELLEDONNA!" Charlie yelled

Just then Belledonna used her devil power to create a giant net that caught Sasha and the pups

"And goodbye," Belledonna said "But don't worry I got you a going away present,"

Belledonna poofed away and Carface and Killer werein the room now

"Come on Killer it's time we teach angel boy here a lesson," Carface said

"What about her?" Killer said noticing Flo

"I got some _ideas"_Careface said in a sick sort of way

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" Charlie cried as her suddenly pounced on Carface and gave him the beating of his life (or second or third life technically)

"Ouch," Killer said watching the punishment being inflicted to his boss.

As a matter of fact he was so busy watching the fight he didn't notice Fl grab a frying pan and smack him in the back of the head. Killer was out for the count.

A sort while later Charlie finished opening a can of butt-whoop of Careface

"Not that that's settled time to find Sasha and the pups," Charlie said

"But how?" Flo said

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Annabell said

* * *

**Can Charlie and Flo find Sasha and the pups in time?**

**Will they be able to beat the devil dog?**

**And will Carface's face ever look the same again? (Charlie messed it up really bad)**

**All these question ill be answereed l8ter**


	5. Fighting and Birth

"Muwhahahaha," Belledonna laughed "Finally! I have Chucky's wife and pups trapped here on Alcatraz island. And now I'm going to turn you all into little devil minions. And, as an an added bonus, I make it painfully slow.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" A voice cried out

Belledonna hardly had time to react as Charlie tackled her and began to pound her face into the concrete floor

"Wow, remind me to never piss off Charlie," Flo said

"Agreed," Annabelle said "Now lets hurry and free Sasha and the pups,"

Annabelle used her angel power to create magic keys to free everyone from the cells they were contained in. Yes everything was going really well.

But you know the old saying. "Nothing ever goes according to plan,"

"AH!" Sasha screamed her stomach stared to hurt. And just then it happened. Her water broke.

"Charlie...the puppies... coming...AHHHHHHH!!!!!" the Irish Setter howled in pain

This brief distraction gave Belledonna enogh time to push Charlie off her and then transform into her freaky dragon form (from the Christmas Special)

"And this time no freaky fuper stength,"the devil dog said zapping Charlie with some kind of red lightning

Just then a snowball hit Belledonna

"A snowball?" Belledonna said confussed

"Chill out cousin," Annabelle said as she used her angel power to create another really big one. And with that the two whippets went at it.

Charlie came around after a moment or so, only to hear his wife screaming in agony again

"Okay Sasha just breath, and push," Flo said trying to calm her down

"I AM PUSHING!!!!" Sasha said. She wasn't in a very good mood now.

"Sasha!" Charlie said as he ran up to her. Just as he got to the cell Belledonna had placed her in he saw the first pup coming into the new world

"It's a boy," Flo said

"Carlie felt a bit of pride come over him then. But it ended when he got hit by another snowball

"Sorry Charlies," Annabelle said as she coutinued her battle with the devil dog

Sasha screamed again and pushed out another pup. A girl this time.

Just then Annabelle got his by Belledonnas red lightning and passed out

"Ha! Now I've got you all right where I want you!" the devil dog said

Just then a pebble hit her in the head

She turned her head to see Charlie and Sashas nine pups.

"Grrr I eat your souls for that!" she barked

"How bout a knuckle sand witch instead?!" the pups said as they all jumped onto the giant devil dog and began to punch, claw, and bite her.

"AH!" Belledonna screamed in pain

"Pups get out of the way!" Charlie said as he jumped down and landed a huge punch onto Belledonna's head. And with that she passed out

"Yay," all the pups and Charlie said

"Um aren't you forgetting something?" Flo said as Sasha screamed in pain more

Charlie hurrried back up and held her paw to comfort her as she finished giving birth to ten beautiful pups. 6 boy 4 girl.

"Next time...smaller littler," Sasha said as she passed out from exhaustion

Annabelle soon woke up and sent her cousin back to heck, then transported eveyone back home.

Another beautiful chapter in Chaie and Sasahas lives had opened up, and for Flo to

**The End**


End file.
